Sparrow
Sparrow is one of Vega's Birds but also Will's childhood friend. He often spends his time in SIN's pub even though he is actually their enemy. Story Sparrow lived in the slums but Vega decided to adopt him and raised him like one of his sons. Sparrow was even partly trained by Vega himself. After becoming one of Vega's birds and gaining the name Sparrow, he tried even more to gain attention from Vega and to make him proud but he always felt like he could never gain the same amount of love from him that a real son would. He often visits SIN's pub and spends time with Will, because they are childhood friends. He does not tell Vega anything about his visits at SIN, because they are actually Vega's enemies. Personality He is a funny, easygoing guy who often gets into trouble. Others are easily annoyed by him and his behavior even though he tries to be friends with everyone. That is probably because he is not very reliable and often comes off as shady or doubtworthy. Apart from that, he can actually be very charming and friendly. He likes to be useful and seems to search for a purpose in his life. Appearance He has tanned skin, wavy red hair and golden eyes and stubble framing his face. He always has his hair tied to a loose ponytail. He often wears a scarf and casual clothing, with warm colors. He also likes to show his chest. Overall he does not care that much about his looks but is very confident about it even though he looks kind of messy. Relationships * Sparrow and Vega Sparrow's relationship to Vega is kind of complicated. He really admires Vega, sees him as his father and wants his attention and love. He always tries to make Vega proud and would do anything to receive any kind of praise from him. But Sparrow also knows that Vega will never love him like a blood related son and that is why he holds back sometimes and often doubts himself. * Sparrow and Will Sparrow was always jealous of Will, not only because Will is the better gunman but also because Will receives more attention than him. Still, he loves him like a brother and likes to visit him whenever he can. He enjoys to annoy Will and to make him angry but they also like to work together sometimes. * Sparrow and Iris Even though they grew up together, Iris and Sparrow are not as close as Will and him. Iris is often annoyed by Sparrow and does not trust him, that is why he often avoids him. * Sparrow and Canary Canary and Sparrow have to work together a lot. Canary seems to hate Sparrow but she also loves to tease and flirt with him. This not only confuses Sparrow but also annoys him, sometimes he is even a bit afraid of her. Trivia * He is very proud of his bird name and never uses his original name again. * He always carries a deck of cards with him and likes to gamble, playing for money or information. * His and Will's fighting style are quite similar, but Sparrow uses revolvers instead of guns. * There are probably a lot of people who hate him and want him dead, because he tends to get into trouble quite a lot and often messes with other people. * He lives in Vega's tower but is rarely at home. * He likes to consume alcohol a bit too much sometimes. * This song really fits him. Category:Characters